The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to power supplies for supplying electrical power to electrical systems.
Power supplies that supply electrical power to electronic systems are being designed to have greater power capacity (e.g., supply more electrical wattage) to accommodate the increased electrical power consumption of contemporary electronic systems. In some circumstances, it is also desirable to decrease the size of the power supply. As the power capacity of power supplies has increased, power bus bars have been incorporated into the electronic system to handle the larger current load supplied by the power supply. But, it may be difficult or impossible to mate the power supply to an electronic system that includes a power bus bar. For example, some known power supplies include connectors that are fixed in position, for example on a printed circuit board of the power supply. The electrical power connector(s) of the power supply mate directly with the bus bar to provide the electrical power connection(s) between the power supply and the electronic system. But, if there are one or more other connections between the power supply and the electronic system (e.g., one or more signal connections), the dimensional tolerances between the backplane of the electronic system and the power bus bar may be too large to enable the fixed connectors of the power supply to mate with the electronic system. In other words, one or more of the fixed connectors of the power supply may not align with the corresponding connector of the electronic system such that the power supply cannot mate with the electronic system.
At least some known power supplies and/or electronic systems include one or more floating connectors that float along one or more axes (e.g., up and down and/or side to side). Floating enables the connectors of the power supply to align with the corresponding connectors of the electronic system such that the power supply can mate with the electronic system over a tolerance range. But, floating connectors may be larger than desired and/or may be expensive. For example, floating connectors may occupy a relatively significant amount of space on the power supply and/or at the interface between the power supply and the electronic system. Floating connectors may be more complex and/or require a greater number of components than fixed connectors and may therefore be costly, for example.